


Mutual Feeling

by CXWrites



Series: The Skater & Jock Adventures [4]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Horny Teenagers, Lemon, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Straight Boys Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CXWrites/pseuds/CXWrites
Summary: It's the first day back at school and Ricky finds himself having to give EJ a lift home. The two haven't been alone together since the New Year's Eve party, and when they're forced to address the situation they settle on some mutual feelings, which leads to some 'mutual feeling'. (18+)
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & E.J. Caswell, Ricky Bowen/E.J. Caswell
Series: The Skater & Jock Adventures [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081184
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Mutual Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all the positive response to this series so far! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I have a lot planned for these two so stay tuned, and let me know any thoughts and suggestions!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: You must be 18+ to read this story. Set in AU where school years are different ages, so whilst Ricky/EJ are still Junior/Senior, their ages are 18/19. Marked 'underage' just to be safe, as the characters in the series are 16/17.

** MUTUAL FEELING **

  
First day back at school. It had been just over a week since Ricky's New Year's Eve party and everyone was pretty excited to be back, looking forward to the new term in their bigger, stronger friendship group that had formed from their time doing the show together before Christmas.

  
The only thing Ricky had been slightly apprehensive about was having to be around EJ again. In the big group setting it was fine, he was just dreading the inevitable moment they had to be together 1-to-1 again, and would at some point be forced to bring up and address... everything. They couldn't brush it off as a one-off hook-up anymore, since it had now been 3 times, never mind the fact that the most recent occasion also involved the two boys kissing.

  
Thankfully, he had managed to avoid being caught in such a 1-to-1 situation with the jock all day, until at lunch when Miss Jenn came over to the theatre group's table and asked if anyone could stay after school to help her move some of the props from the show that had been left in the gym over the winter break back into the auditorium.  
Unfortunately for Ricky, everyone seemed to be busy after school: Gina had dance class, Carlos and Seb were going on a mini-double-date with Ashlyn and Big Red, and Nini was going over to Kourtney's to help her sort and throw out some of her old clothes, which was going to be a big job.

  
Then it got to EJ. "I'd be more than happy to, Miss Jenn, but I need to get the bus home today or I'll have to walk."

  
"Oh, don't worry!" Nini piped up. "Ricky, didn't you drive today? If you were gonna stay too you could give EJ a lift home."

  
Internally Ricky was gritting his teeth, silently cursing Nini for her inherent kindness and thoughtfulness, but obviously he couldn't let anyone else think anything was up so he quickly forced a smile onto his face and replied "Yeah. Sure thing, no problem."

  
Miss Jenn clapped her hands together happily. "That's great, thank you guys I really appreciate it. See you two in the gym after last period."

  
So, in summary... Ricky and EJ, who had been trying to avoid being alone together, were going to be the only ones helping Miss Jenn move the props and would then be stuck together for the car ride back to EJ's place. Super.

  
* * * * *

  
The 50 minutes of taking props back and forth from the gym to the auditorium after school passed pretty quickly, and both boys found themselves actually rather enjoying it, easily able to slip into conversation with Miss Jenn and make jokes as they worked.

  
"Thank you guys so much for helping me out this afternoon!" Miss Jenn said appreciatively when they finished moving everything.

  
"No problem." EJ replied with a smile. 

  
"Yeah, happy to help." Ricky agreed.

  
The guys quickly said goodbye to their teacher before heading out to the parking lot and walking over to Ricky's small, orange beetle. The two hadn't spoke since parting ways with Miss Jenn, and the silence was on the verge of becoming uncomfortable when EJ decided to break the tension and make conversation. "Thanks for agreeing to drive me home."

  
"Of course," Ricky replied with a small smile and a chuckle as he unlocked the car and opened the driver-side door. "What was I gonna do, make you walk home?"

  
EJ gave a chuckle of his own as they both climbed into the small car. "Well, that would have been a dick move for sure, but..."

  
"You think I'd still act like a total dick towards you?" Ricky asked as he pulled out of the parking lot and the jock started giving him directions to head towards his house.. "I mean... I guess it's pretty clear by this point that we're a little past that."

  
EJ slightly shifted in his seat, and the mood in the car almost instantly changed a little. "Yeah, I guess..."

  
There was almost a minute of silence as the two boys tried to gather their thoughts and consider how they were gonna go about this conversation.

  
"So," EJ decided to speak up "how do you feel about... everything?"

  
Ricky's knuckles whitened briefly as he tightened his grip on the steering wheel a little. Talking about his feelings had never been his strong suit, let alone in a situation like this where he really had no idea what was going on in his own head. "Um... I don't know. How are you feeling about it all?"

  
EJ scratched his ear and let out a sigh as he considered his response. "I really don't know either. I mean... like I said, I'm straight. But... I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy... you know..."

  
Both boys were very thankful that Ricky was driving, giving him the perfect reason to keep looking straight ahead and not have to actually be making eye contact for this conversation.

  
"Yeah, I mean same." Ricky replied. 

  
"So... what does this all mean?" EJ asked. 

  
Silence.

  
"Um... do we really have to address that right now? Does it have to mean anything?" Ricky finally responded.

  
"I... I guess not?" EJ replied. 

  
"So... where does that leave us? Like what next?" Ricky asked after a couple of seconds.

  
EJ considered for a brief second before deciding he had nothing to lose at this point. "Well, like you said, we're clearly past being dicks to each other... and honestly, right now, I'm kind of just thinking about yours."

  
Ricky's eyes widen and he quickly glances over at the jock, seeing a hint of a smirk on his face. "You... what?"

  
"You heard me." EJ replied, the smirk becoming bigger. "Can you blame me? Just thinking about what we've done already... it's hot."

  
Ricky noticed a familiar darkness and hunger beginning to seep into EJ's eyes, and it made his stomach flutter. He liked it. "Well... while we're being completely honest... that last time?" He paused, seeing EJ nodding out of the corner of his eye, a smirk now on his face too. "Best orgasm of my life."

  
Even as he said it, Ricky felt himself twitch as his mind flashed back to the New Year's Eve party, EJ on top of him and grinding into him, how good it had felt, how quickly and easily the senior had made him cum.

  
EJ's jaw clenched as he also thought back to that moment. Seeing Ricky falling apart under him, because of him, was somehow the hottest thing he'd ever seen. "Same." He replied, remembering how he'd pretty much instantly cum the second Ricky's hand made contact with his dick after he'd made him shoot in his pants.

  
Both boys could feel the new energy in the car.

  
"Are you...?" Ricky asked, not having to finish the sentence for EJ to understand what he was asking.

  
"See for yourself." EJ replied cheekily. Ricky complied and quickly glanced over, eyes landing instantly on the big outline pressing up against EJ's pale blue jeans. The senior smirked and made his erection pulse a couple of times, straining against the denim. Ricky's mouth watered, and he had to force himself to look back at the road before he got them in a wreck.

  
"Do you mind getting home a little later?" The skater asked, hormones flooding his system.

  
He could practically hear EJ smile in the seat next to him. "I'm all yours."

  
Ricky's knuckles whitened as his grip on the steering wheel tigthened once again, and his foot pressed down on the accelerator just a little bit harder.

  
* * * * *

  
10 minutes later, Ricky pulled into the small parking lot of a tiny suburban park that Ricky was now very glad he knew of and knew was a bit of a secret, he'd never seen anyone else around anytime he'd been here.

  
Neither boy was entirely sure how they'd both got through the short journey without exploding, both getting hornier and hornier as the minutes passed with anticipation of what was about to happen. 

  
Even when Ricky had put the car in park and turned off the engine, though, they found themselves in a moment of pause and quiet, neither of them still really sure how to get started.

  
But only for a moment.

  
Ricky's hands quickly found their way onto EJ's crotch, instantly feeling the hardness beneath the denim and beginning to rub and press against it. EJ's head instantly fell back, the senior having used all his restraint to not palm himself during the drive, waiting for this moment. The jock let out a small moan as Ricky rubbed him, his rock hard dick ready to burst out of his jeans.

  
Ricky was fixated on the task at hand, rubbing firmly along the length of EJ's trapped cock. After a few moments, he felt EJ's own hand make contact with his own crotch, and unconsciously bucked his hips up a little into it.

  
EJ quickly unbuttoned and unzipped the fly of the skater's jeans, folding down the corners of the denim and revealing the bulging outline of Ricky's rock hard dick through his tight grey and blue stripey boxer briefs. EJ grabbed the bulge and squeezed it once, enjoying the small moan it elicited from the curly-haired boy, before grabbing the waistband and pulling the front of the boxers down, letting the suffocated six-and-a-half inch length finally spring free and slap against the skater's stomach, who let out another small moan at the relief, as he tucked the waistband of the underwear under the boy's balls. The jock then wasted no time, wrapping his hand around his once-rival's dick and squeezing it lightly before beginning to stroke slowly, getting another, longer moan from the boy.

  
With his own dick now free and being worked by the boy next to him, Ricky thought it was only fair to return the favour. He also unbuttoned and unzipped EJ's jeans, and without the restricting denim the senior's dick quickly sprang upwards, tenting through the fly inside his baggy black boxer shorts. Ricky undid the button on the underwear and reached in, fishing out the jock's thick seven inches and wrapping his hand firmly around the beautiful member.

  
EJ laid his head back and closed his eyes, letting out a relieved, horny sigh as his dick was finally free and being eagerly stroked, having been pinned against his leg in his jeans at full hardness for so long.

  
Hearing EJ sigh like that while he worked on his cock made Ricky's own dick twitch as the senior kept moving his hand up and down it, both boys settling into a rhythm of mutual stroking, each in a world of pleasure so much better than just jerking themselves off.

  
For a few minutes they both just enjoyed their handjobs, noticing the small differences in their wanking techniques. Ricky squeezed EJ's dick from the base, dragging up and down the length in slightly slower, purposeful strokes, almost as if he was trying to milk the senior. EJ, on the other hand, maintained a more constant pressure, always a tight grip around the skater's cock and moving in a faster, more consistent rhythm, properly wanking the boy.

  
Ricky felt the senior's dick leaking more and more precum with each stroke up, each time swiping his thumb gently over the slit and using the precum to help with continuing to stroke the older boy's thick cock.

  
The skater boy could hardly believe how much better it felt having someone else stroking his dick instead of himself - he'd had plenty of experience jerking himself off, and whilst he'd heard that getting a handjob was way better he never really thought it could be that different, but now that he was actually feeling it, he finally understood what the handjob hype was about. And something about having another guy's dick in his hand, doing it to them whilst they did it to him, for some reason made it even better, hearing EJ's gentle sighs and moans of enjoyment and feeling the other boy's hand pause or waver in its rhythm on his dick when he did something different that gave the senior even more pleasure.

  
EJ's eyes were closed tightly as he enjoyed the handjob he was getting, the physical pleasure from Ricky's hand being intensified by mental images replaying of the boy under him at the party, particularly of his face as he came. He couldn't wait to see the skater making that face again.

  
The mental image of Ricky's orgasm face, combined with the amazing handjob he was receiving, and the feeling of the younger boy's dick in his hand as well as the real-life sound of Ricky's breathy moans of pleasure had EJ getting close to the edge, and Ricky could somehow sense it, feel it in the pulsing of the thick cock in his hand.

  
Both boys had had their eyes closed for most of the time, but at this point Ricky opened his and looked over at the jock, seeing his eyes scrunched up and his mouth hanging slightly open, clearly in a world of pleasure, not to mention how strangely hot he found EJ's big dick which he was more furiously stroking now than before.

  
Ricky wanted more than anything in that moment to make and see the senior cum, so he redoubled his stroking efforts, squeezing and pulling and applying the perfect pressure, and let out the horniest moan he could muster.

  
It did the trick; EJ instantly barrelled over the edge hearing Ricky's moan, which sounded like it came straight from an intense twinky porno. His mouth fell open, his eyes still tightly shut, and he let out his own huge, long, deep moan as cum exploded up out of his dick, spilling onto Ricky's hand and down his shaft, pooling in the pubes at the base of the cock, as some spurts also shot a little forward onto the front of the jock's boxers and a couple of drops even on the front of his jeans.

  
The intensity of EJ's orgasm caused him to stop his stroking of Ricky's dick momentarily, making the skater whine a little as he saw the other boy's immense pleasure whilst his was temporarily halted. 

  
Whilst still stroking EJ through the final stages of his orgasm, Ricky brought his other hand down and wrapped it around EJ's hand, still clenching his own dick, and started to drag it up and down the length, using the jock's hand to wank himself off. It only took a few quick strokes, though, for Ricky to join the older boy in flying over the edge, his own cum shooting quickly from his dick into the boys' joint hands, some dripping down onto the bottom of the skater's t-shirt.

  
The car was silent for a couple of minutes, besides the boys' slightly laboured breathing and the occasional very quiet moan as they came down from their highs, slowly and gently stroking each other still as they recovered, before EJ finally dropped Ricky's slowly softening length down and letting out a long sigh of relief. "Wow." is all that he said, to which Ricky just responded with a chuckle.

  
EJ then finally opened his eyes again, looking down at the mess of cum he'd shot. "Aw crap" he quietly muttered, noticing the few drops of cum on his jeans. He reached into his pocket with his cum-free hand, quickly wiping the drops off the denim before cleaning himself up more fully, thankful he was wearing blue jeans instead of black so any stains wouldn't be quite so obvious.

  
Ricky, meanwhile, took that moment of EJ's distraction to quickly, without even really realising he was doing it, bring his right hand, covered in the jock's load, up to his mouth and suck it all into his mouth, remembering how he'd kind of enjoyed the taste of it when he'd given EJ a blowjob at the post-show cast party, and very relieved to discover that that opinion had not changed. After swallowing all he had of EJ's cum down, he too grabbed a tissue from his pocket to clean himself up, for some reason not having the same desire to eat his own seed.

  
The boys went about cleaning themselves up and tucking their spent dicks back into their clothes, before throwing the used tissues into the small drinks holder in between their seats for Ricky to get rid of later, and with that Ricky turned back on the engine and pulled back out onto the street.

  
The only communication for the rest of the journey was EJ giving directions to his house, and an exchange of "Thanks for the lift"/"You're welcome" when they got there, before EJ left the car and walked up into his house and Ricky drove away.

  
They hadn't said anything else during the drive, because there was nothing that needed to be discussed. Like they'd agreed earlier, it didn't have to mean anything. So it didn't. And that feeling was completely mutual. Was it?


End file.
